


Under The Moon

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Moon

The mission is over, and Natasha and Maria are waiting for extraction. It’s going to be a while, though. They are out in the middle of nowhere in a safe house, and there’s no civilization for miles. It’s a nice safe house, though, and Natasha is enjoying herself. She hasn’t had much time alone with Maria in a while, and she’s grateful for this brief respite. 

It’s nighttime now, and their extraction is due to arrive the next day. Maria is taking a shower, so Natasha goes outside to sit in the grass, enjoying the cool, summer night air. The moon is full tonight, and Natasha basks in the light, finding the quiet calming. It’s not often that they get such a peaceful end to a mission, and she’s going to savor it.

A hand on her shoulder breaks her out of her reverie, and Natasha looks up to see Maria, whose hair is still a little damp from her shower. She smiles, and Maria sits down beside her.

“It’s a pretty night, isn’t it?” Maria wraps her arm around Natasha’s shoulders to tug her close, and Natasha slips happily into her embrace. She loves the smell of Maria’s shampoo - it’s a minty, herbal scent that almost reminds her of cologne. Maria’s presence combined with the light of the moon is a little intoxicating, and Natasha savors moments like this.

“Prettier with you,” Natasha says, knowing full well it’s a sappy thing to say. She gets a kiss on her hair in response, though, so it was worth it. She moves so that she can lay her head in Maria’s lap, and Maria’s hand comes up to stroke her hair. Natasha never thought she’d fit so well together with someone, but Maria blew that assumption out of the water.

“It must be the full moon, you’re being sappy.” Maria laughs a little, but Natasha is hardly paying attention, focused on how nice Maria’s hand feels in her hair. It’s making her a little dozy, and she lets her eyes slip shut.

“You’re kind of like a cat,” Maria notes, and Natasha’s eyes open again. “I pet you, and you fall asleep.”

“It’s not my fault you’re an excellent petter.” Natasha pouts a little, something that only Maria gets to see. Maria runs her hand through her hair again, though, and Natasha lets out a contented little sigh. She knows that she and Maria are both excellent at what they do, and are valued assets, but part of her still wishes her life could just consist of peaceful moments like this. Maybe in another life, they get to have a stable, regular-people life together. 

“Are you thinking about something, or did you fall asleep?” Maria asks after a while of silence, and Natasha turns to look up at her.

“Nothing important.”  _ I wish I could have that kind of life with you.  _ Natasha realizes she’s half-considering wanting to marry Maria, and pushes the thought out of her mind. Marriage isn’t really for people like them.

“All right.” Maria leans down to kiss Natasha’s hair, and Natasha closes her eyes again. She makes herself concentrate on Maria in the here and now, not in the future. This is good enough, more than good enough. 

For now, at least. 

 


End file.
